Work and Play
by ThePro-LifeCatholic
Summary: Months spent on the Enterprise can cause the crew to become rather antsy, and this is where the joy of shore leave comes in. It's more of a luxury than anything else, so the crew will take a break when and where they can. Even if it means that they have to spend shore leave on a children's playground. ESPECIALLY if it's on a playground.


_**Star Trekking...Across the Universe!**_

 _ **On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain Kirk!**_

 **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.**

 **Not that anyone missed me...or knew I was here in the first place...**

 **ANYhoo... _Star Trek_!**

 **Yay!**

 **God bless and have a great day (or night)!**

 **ThePro-LifeCatholic**

* * *

 **I don't own the characters of _Star Trek_. I do sort of own the experience that this was based on...or at least, I was at a playground once and this idea sort of sprang from that. So...enjoy, I guess. Maybe. I can't tell you what to do.**

* * *

Shore leave was more of a luxury in Starfleet, especially if you happened to be one of those crew members crazy enough to embark on five-year space missions. Those precious moments of fresh air, of stretching sore muscles and getting to see a real sun overhead with real ground beneath your feet were not often passed over, no matter the location or length of said shore leave.

So when Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise slid open the carrier door, revealing a children's playground – complete with brightly-colored plastic and metal contraptions and black mulch – there were only a few muttered complaints from within the cramped vehicle. The transporters were quickly vacated, and the playground area was soon crawling with an odd assembly of aliens and humans alike, all bedecked in bright yellows, reds, and blues.

Many of the crew members clustered just outside the patch of mulch which ringed around the playground equipment. One of the young red-shirts pulled his vest off, whirling it above his head and announcing the start of a "catch-the-flag" variation. Two teams were hurriedly assembled, another shirt was taken off (this one a mustard yellow with a few scorch marks) and the game begun.

Kirk wasn't part of this activity. He had been drawn to the largest and tallest (and probably most dangerous) park attraction: a "spider-web" of sorts, constructed with thick, dark green cords stretched taut and fastened securely to a blindly-yellow metal frame. He slung himself easily over and under the ropes; it wasn't long before he was gripping the topmost strands, with a full view of the surrounding area (including the whereabouts of his entire crew). Above his head, the sun beat down mercilessly in a bright blue sky. A cool breeze ruffled the tips of his hair; the air had the faint scent of coming rain. From his perch, Jim took a moment to take assessment of the Enterprise crew.

Keenser was sitting inside one of the spring riders. The rider (shaped like a car) had been pulled down so its wooden back touched the ground. It was being held in place by Scotty, who seemed to be making some…adjustments to the toy.

Chekov had wandered to the far end of the playground, and was now rocking lazily back and forth in a tire swing, his head tipped back, eyes closed, and one hand grazing the ground. Sulu and Uhura, on the other hand, were leaping across the playground equipment. After some moments of quiet observation, Kirk concluded that they must be playing some form of "the-ground-is-lava". And Bones…

"Well, that's just wonderful."

Kirk grinned and peered down at the doctor. McCoy had managed to get himself entangled in the ropes, placing himself in an awkward predicament of being unable to ascertain where one limb began and where another one ended.

"Enjoying your shore leave?" the captain called down. Bones huffed and muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, yeah. I'm absolutely ecstatic. Couldn't be better."

His face was red and beads of sweat were trickling down his cheeks. All in all, he looked disgruntled, hot, and like he'd rather be on the Enterprise and heading towards a black hole than have to endure another ten minutes on the island of mulch. But if Bones appeared this ridiculous already, then Kirk couldn't _wait_ to see how the First Commander was employing himself. It didn't take long to spot him.

Spock was swinging. He sat erect, looking straight ahead, his legs pumping rhythmically. Of course, when constructing the swingset, the builders neglected to take into account any tall Vulcans who might be using their equipment in the future. So when he tucked his legs in, Spock had to practically touch his heels to the bottom of the swing to keep his feet from dragging through the mulch. As he went higher, he rose ever-so-slightly off of the swing, only to plop down on it again less than a second later. His bangs bounced in sync with the rise and fall of his body. But what crowned the scene was the Vulcan's expression (or perhaps more accurately, the lack thereof). Spock was as stoic and still as ever, with one eyebrow lifted.

"Hey, Bones." Kirk twisted his body around to get a better look at the medic. "You need to take a look at Spock. If someone doesn't get a picture of this, then I'm gonna-"

Whatever Kirk was about to say was lost in a sudden screech. Kenseer went soaring through the air, leaving the spring rider to rock back-and-forth violently before suddenly falling to pieces. Multiple crew members were taken by surprise, including Dr. Bones. His grip on the ropes loosened, and in the next instant he was dangling by his legs from the web.

"WONDERFUL!" He flailed his arms about in a vain attempt to regain his holding. Kirk nearly lost his own balance, what with trying to control his laughter and keep a firm grip on the cord at the same time. In fact, for a better guarantee of his own well-being, the captain decided it would be best to abandon the web. He glanced at Spock, who from his position had to have seen the whole thing.

Spock had raised his eyebrow even further, and was now slowing the swing to a stop. Kirk grinned and gave his First Officer a thumbs-up before leaving McCoy to the Vulcan's mercy. Sulu and Uhura had just finished a round about the equipment (or at least, that's what it looked like to Jim).

"Hey," he jabbed a finger in the direction of the still-dozing Chekov. "Whoever makes him dizziest gets drinks from the other two."

Sulu and Uhura agreed instantly. Time spent within the Enterprise effected more people than the captain; they were restless, anxious for some outlet through which to channel the months of pent-up energy.

"How about a free meal?" Sulu had a devilish spark in his eye, a sly grin. He glanced over his shoulder at Bones and Spock.

"Whoever gets Spock dizzy gets lunch on the house from the others."

Jim grinned. Even Uhura seemed delighted by the prospect. He nodded and the three started for the tire swing.

And thus Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise was given reason #1723 as to why shore leave was amazing.


End file.
